efedshistoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Mad Dog Jimenez
Oscar Roberto Mendoza '''(Born October 7th, 1985) better known by his ring name '''Mad Dog Jimenez '''is a Dominican born professional wrestler currently working for Saturday Night Precision (SNP). He also was a professional basketball player, having played for Dominican Republic's Men's National Basketball Team. Basketball Career Mendoza was a highly touted basketball prospect throughout his life. Having impressive size and athleticism, Mendoza made his body his best asset on the court. While lacking a consistent jumper, Mendoza would find his way to the basket by cutting through any open lane. His bruising abilities helped carry the Dominican Republic National Team to a bronze medal in the 2011 FIBA AmeriCup. It would be the team's only medal placing to date. Shortly following the victory, though, Mendoza's career came to a sudden halt as a nagging ankle sprain quickly turned into a serious fracture during a scrimmage. Despite his best efforts to return to the court, the team officials would not allow Mendoza to return to the court, cutting his basketball career short at the age of 28. Professional Wrestling Career '''Transition to Wrestling & Training Despite numerous doctors' warnings, Mendoza would not let his injury keep him from being competitive. After two years of rehabbing his ankle, Mendoza began training for a professional wrestling career at the Dominican Republic National Training Center. ''It was there where he learned the basics of wrestling and beyond. Having a rigorous work ethic while playing basketball, Mendoza caught on quickly, and a week before his 31st birthday, he was considered ready to take bookings. Adopting the persona "Mad Dog Jimenez", Mendoza began working for small sized companies throughout Central America. His grit and determination turned Mendoza into a fan favorite throughout the region. '''Saturday Night Precision' Unexpected Debut and Intercontinental Championship In September of 2017, after a sudden no-showing from Kyle Rayner, Precision officials scrambled to find an opponent for Chris Young to crown a new Intercontinental Champion. After holding a brief tryout, reports say that Mendoza impressed Precision officials enough to grant him not only a contract, but Mendoza was named the new Intercontinental Champion in a shocking upset. In his first match on one of wrestling's biggest stages, Mad Dog Jimenez won the company's second most prestigious belt. Following the end of Precision's 2016-2017 season, Jimenez went back home to be with family an prepare to defend his newly won championship. Personal Life Oscar Mendoza was the oldest child out of five total siblings. His parents, Jay and Maria were proud owners of a small chain of hotels in the Dominican Republic. Mendoza was always described as having parental instincts, having played a large part in helping his younger siblings grow up. Living in Punta Cana, Mendoza spent a lot of his time on the beach, or on the basketball court. Playing basketball was his favorite pastime, however. Mendoza has two children with two different women. His sons Santiago (Born July 4th, 2007) and Pablo (Born February 26th, 2011) live with their mothers in the Dominican Republic, but Mendoza hopes to one day be able to bring his sons and their mothers to America so he can be with them more. In Wrestling Finishing Moves * And-One (Suplex Stunner) 2016- Present * Post Move''' (Butterfly Lungblower) 2016- Present '''Signature Moves' * Chickenwing Snake Eyes * The Pounce * Discus Clothesline * Pop-Up Powerslam * Axe Kick * Corner Knee Lifts * Armbar * Running Forearm Smash Nicknames * "The Mad Dog" * "The Brown Mamba" * "M.D.J" Entrance Themes * '''''Vic Mensa ft. Pusha T - "OMG" (2017-Present)